heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Median
Question: is the tag as Logs intended? it sounds strange to tag a character as a log... T-Stripe (talk) 09:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Doctor Gemini Dr. Henrique Isadoro (AKA Doctor Gemini) Henrique Isadoro is a man who saw the Human Centipede and thought it was amateur work at best. Isadoro was born in Lima, Peru, the wealthy son of a pair of government officials. To say he was gifted was an understatement. He had one of the best brains in the world, and his family had the politician and financials means to feed it. By the time he was 24 he’d graduated from Stanford at the top of his class with multiple degrees, primarily in mechanical and biological sciences. Government dossiers attribute his mental capacities to a genetic mutation, but Isadoro has maintained that he was entirely unaugmented during his early life. Regardless, there was nobody in the scientific world who didn’t want Isadoro on their project. He took several jobs in the private sector over the years, finding none of them satisfying. Even the most cutting-edge research was child’s play to him. So he decided to stake out on his own. With unquestioned access to the money of any conglomerate he was employed under it was ludicrously simple to create the conditions he needed. So he started making things. He began to obsess over the idea of living metal, the combination of man and machine. His prototypes were surprisingly effective, if absolutely horrifying. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable: He realized that man must transcend. He realized that he had to be the first. After the experiment he was never the same. He took his name from the Gemini twins of Greecian lore. He saw man as Castor, weak flesh and feeble will in contrast to Pollux, the divinity of the machine. Only be combining them together could the true potential of man be conceived. When the people employing Isodoro discovered that he’d turned their facilities and workers into his personal playthings they sent in the military. The Peruvian armed forces were not ready for what they encountered. As Dr. Gemini, Isodoro became a world-renowned menace. His efforts to unify the world spawned legions biomechanical armies, biological plagues, and hundreds of deaths. He came into conflict with militaries and heroes from all over the globe, creating multiple hidden bases throughout the known world. He was imprisoned multiple times, only to remerge several years later to continue his work at an ever more fevered pitch. His end came in the heart of Columbia. He was killed during a raid on one of his facilities by a hit squad of metahumans that included La Mojana, Basilisk, HAL, El Hombre de Los Moleculos, and a large contingent of the Columbian military. His last action before his death was venting the base with one of his home-made plagues, killing himself and the majority of the infiltrators, as well as rending the area around the facility uninhabitable for the next several years. And then some idiot stumbled upon it by accident.